<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here's to Happiness by Astronut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726200">Here's to Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronut/pseuds/Astronut'>Astronut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Antilles Family Antics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston &amp; Michael Stackpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronut/pseuds/Astronut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A character's thoughts on Wedge's current relationship (Legends)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iella Wessiri Antilles/Wedge Antilles, Wedge Antilles/Qwi Xux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Antilles Family Antics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here's to Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please do not repost without permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here’s to Happiness</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re happy.  And I’m not.  It’s an interesting feeling.</p>
<p>I want him to be happy, I really do, but I want him to be happy with me, not her. </p>
<p>Why couldn’t it be anyone else? </p>
<p>Why couldn’t it be anyone besides her?</p>
<p>Why couldn’t it be me? </p>
<p>I heard about it on the newscasts over the holonet.  The title of the segment was ‘Rogue Squadron’s Most Eligible Bachelor off the List?’ or something silly like that with a picture of her, that needy thing, hanging off his arm.  At least he was smiling, he doesn’t do that enough. </p>
<p>It makes me angry to know that she can make him smile.  I made him smile too once.  But now it’s her and sometimes I just want to reach out and strangle her.  Just because she’s with him and I’m not. </p>
<p>He should be by my side. </p>
<p>He should smile because of me. </p>
<p>He should have picked me, not her. </p>
<p>The days go by like they usually do, but now I find myself nearly in tears when I eat alone.  He always hated eating alone.  We shared so many meals together that now I can’t stand eating alone either.  Sometimes, I wonder what would happen if I called him just to ask if he wanted to grab something to eat and talk about the past.  Because I know we no longer have a future. </p>
<p>I’m hunting for a job off world.  Coruscant’s news services are full of pictures of the happy couple when they’re not blathering about how Skywalker or his friends saved the galaxy again.  He’s here, that I know, but if I can’t be by his side I don’t even want to be in the same sector as him, let alone the same planet. I can concentrate on my work and forget all about him. </p>
<p>Forget about that loving, sweet, caring man. </p>
<p>Forget about how he loved me once. </p>
<p>Forget about how I love him still. </p>
<p>It’s my fault, really.  I let him go.  And she was right there, waiting to pick up the pieces.  Perhaps I should stop referring to her as the bimbo; after all, she was the smart one.  She got him, didn’t she? </p>
<p>I wonder if she’s smart enough to take care of him.  Does she know how to stop his nightmares, how to ease the pain of watching his friends die around him?  Is she capable of showing him that there is more to live life for than death?  Knowing her, she’ll probably let him work himself to death. </p>
<p>I should be the one caring for him. </p>
<p>I should be the one he loves. </p>
<p>I should be with him, not her. </p>
<p>I sometimes dream that they’re not happy together.  I look for ways they stand apart in the news holos, or how sometimes he forgets to give her a little kiss while they’re on camera.  But he’s still smiling.  And I know he wouldn’t be smiling if he wasn’t happy. </p>
<p>Now I sit at a lonely bar, watching the holos of the happy couple parade by on the large display in front of me.  My ship is due to leave soon.  Soon, I’ll be far away from him.  From them.  So I raise my sweet fizzy drink in a final toast to him. </p>
<p>Here’s to old loves. </p>
<p>Here’s to happiness. </p>
<p>And may Iella Wessiri choke on her ryshcate. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>